The Untold Stories:Bounty Hunter
by Anaica
Summary: After helping Snow White and Prince Charming take back the kingdom, Bernadette disappeared to the Land of Untold Stories. Now unwillingly partnered with Mr. Hyde, she finds herself in Storybrooke. While she brings her own end to the residents of Storybrooke, she unexpectedly comes face to face with her messy past.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Welcome everyone to something completely different. So, the idea of the Land of Untold stories for season six really interested me and it got me thinking... what if instead of Bernadette getting caught up in the curse, going to Storybrooke, meeting Neal and all that stuff, what if she high tailed it out of the Enchanted Forest right after Snow and Charming's wedding?**

 **Here is my take on that idea. Enjoy!**

 **Author's note- this story ties into a previous one I wrote called "People Like Me Don't Deserve Happy Endings". To completely understand the relationship between the characters and the motivation behind Bernadette (the OC) you have to read up until chapter 44. It's an amazing adventure filled with love, loss, craziness, and our favorite characters.**

* * *

Bernadette hated flying and she hated crashing even more. But she didn't have a choice in the matter; the flying, the crashing or the leaving.

She was far away from the Land of Untold Stories. Bernadette had no idea where she was. It was dark and they were all lost and confused. The other passengers on the flying ship thing had taken the invitation from a Mary Margaret to come to Granny's for food, clothes and shelter. But Bernadette worked better alone, she always did. So she declined the offer.

That was two days ago.

Hyde had plans for this realm, dark twisted plans. While the original residents spent their precious time trying to defeat him, they had no idea of the plans Bernadette herself was in involved with.

Well, they weren't her plans exactly. She was working for someone. And she hadn't been given a choice there either.

So Bernadette found herself wandering the woods, there was a town close by but she felt more at home in nature. She had already tested her magic, her skill was back and perfect. She had missed this side of herself. It had been so long since she had the ability to use magic, both the Enchanted Forest and the Land of Untold Stories blocked it. But now that she had a benefactor of sorts, the rules were different. And Bernadette wasn't sure it was a good thing.

She was alone minding her own business. Then a branch snapped behind her and Bernadette whirled around, dagger already in hand.

A young man stood there, his hands out front, showing her didn't have any weapons. A very young man, barely had seen fifteen winters. "You came in with the others, why aren't you at Granny's?" He asked.

"I like to be alone." Truer words had never been spoken by her before.

"Alright. "I'm Henry Mills. What's your name? Did you come with anyone?"

Bernadette stared. Who was this child? He wanted information about her. Well, he seemed harmless, maybe she could get some answers of her own. "Bernadette, I came alone."

"What's your story?"

"I came from the Land of Untold Stories, means I don't want my story told." That was the truth. She didn't even like to think about her own story.

"This is Storybrooke, home of fairy tale characters. A town of second chances and where happy endings are possible. It's a nice town, especially after the curse broke…" Henry explained.

That caught Bernadette's attention. "Curse? The Dark Curse that the Evil Queen cast, the one that sent everyone from the Enchanted Forest to another land?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Derek. Derek is here somewhere." Her heart leaped. For the first time in a long time, she had hope. "I have to find him." Bernadette slipped her bracelet off and brought it to her lips. "Find Derek." Her eyes flashed yellow and the bracelet flew in the direction of the town. Bernadette ran after it.

Henry stood there confused. Derek, who was Derek in the Enchanted Forest? He had to rake her brain to remember the storybook. Then it hit him, he remembered a Derek and knew where Bernadette was heading. The outcome was not going to be pretty.

* * *

Bernadette was on a chase and she didn't care what was in her way. It was like she was back in a busy marketplace or stealing from fairies.

She was going to be reunited with her brother. Was he safe? Did he miss her as much as she missed him? Would he be angry with her for the choices she made?

Then the streets became a field with large stones and Bernadette slowed down. A sick feeling settled in her stomach. She was in a cemetery.

Her steps became slow and careful, her eyes watched for movement. Where had her bracelet stopped?

She heard a soft thud and followed the sound. There was her bracelet, on top of a head stone.

 _Rest in Peace_

 _Graham Humbert_

Graham? Who was Graham? Wait, the curse had taken everyone's memories and given them new identities. Was this who Derek became? And this Graham person was… Her knees finally gave out and she fell to the ground. She was powerless to stop the sobs that rocked her body. Derek was dead, gone, no more, lost. She had failed him. They were siblings, they were supposed to protect each other. But no, Bernadette had something else more important and went to the Land of Untold Stories.

Her brother was gone.

She looked around, making sure there was no audience. Another name on a stone caught her eye.

 _Robin Hood_

No, no. This was too much now. Robin dead also. Her friend, her teacher, her hero.

Tears flowed down her face and she drew her knees to her chin.

Bernadette was alone, all alone in this strange realm.

"Bernadette?"

She heard her name but couldn't remember whose voice it belonged to. She picked her head up and saw: Snow White, David, some blonde woman and…

"You!" Bernadette pulled herself to her feet and created a fireball in her hands. The Evil Queen was in range and had to be destroyed. And Bernadette would gladly do it. She had gotten rid of Derek and she must have had a hand in Robin's death. She had to pay for taking away the important men in Bernadette's life.

But the blonde woman jumped in front of Regina and blocked the fireball. "Hey, stop it. You're new here, I get it. This is all strange to you. "My name is Emma Swan, I'm the Savior."

Bernadette paused. The Savior, so the yin to her yang so to speak. "You think having a title makes life easier? Only makes it harder. Now, I'm not going to ask again, stand aside so I can kill a murderer."

"No, she is our friend now. She isn't the Evil Queen anymore. She's just Regina now." Snow White stepped in.

"Your friend? You wanted her dead, she tried to kill you multiple times." Bernadette pointed out then turned to Regina. "Did you kill my brother?"

"Yes."

As much as Bernadette refused to admit it, there was guilt and regret in Regina's voice. "What about Robin?"

"He died to protect me. I loved him."

Now Bernadette had to laugh. "Died to protect you? You loved him? You rip people's hearts out, Your Majesty. You are incapable of love." She formed another fireball and threw it at the group. "You won't be able to stop what is coming."

"What? What's coming, Bernadette?" David asked.

She grinned, he still did remind her of James. "Death."

Then she was hit with a bolt of someone's magic and fell to the ground. Her eyes closed.

* * *

 **Ouch, so she's a completely different person, kind of. So much has changed and she was not ready for it all.**

 **Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Time for Emma to ask her parent what they know about the new person in town.**

* * *

"Bernadette, what's her story?" Emma asked her parents. The three of them and Regina were at the police station.

"She was a bounty hunter back in the Enchanted Forest. She helped us take down Regina." David said.

"I guess she went to the Land of Untold Stories right after our wedding." Mary Margaret added.

"And the magic?"

David let out a long breath. "She did not have that when we knew her. Not that she needed it. Bernadette had a mean right hook."

"And Derek? That's Graham? And he's her brother?"

"I guess so. She was a very private person, only relied on herself to get the job done." Mary Margret said sadly. Then they looked at Bernadette's unconscious form in the cell. "This much be so difficult for her. Strange land and the ones she cared about are gone."

"She was hell bent on taking Regina out and didn't seem to care who was in her way. Bernadette can't be a good guy." Emma pointed out.

There was a stirring in the cell. Bernadette slowly sat up and rested her head in her hand. Then she saw the large cuff on her wrist. Her fingers instantly tried to tear it off.

"It won't come off. It renders you powerless." Regina's voice rang through the small room.

Bernadette only chuckled. "I don't need magic to hurt you. Isn't that right, David?"

The station door opened and someone new entered.

"One of the new guests causing trouble already?" Killian Jones then stopped in his tracks when he saw her. She hadn't changed. She was still dangerous and beautiful.

Bernadette tried not to let the pirate's sudden appearance have any effect on her. And to the untrained eye, she almost succeeded. But it was her cold hard eyes that betrayed her feelings.

"Wow, if looks could kill. Killian, do you know her?" Emma asked.

He opened his mouth but nothing came out. How was he supposed to word how he knew the bounty hunter to the woman he loved and her parents?

"Hey." Emma touched his cheek. "It's okay."

He nodded, took Emma's hand and led her into the office. Mary Margaret and David followed.

"That's fine, I'll keep watch." Regina called after them.

Killian closed the door. "Bernadette was a former dalliance." Those words were so hard to say.

"And by the look on her face, it didn't end well." Emma remarked. She wasn't sure if she felt threatened, yet.

"She betrayed and robbed me. I did the only pirate thing I could do." Killian answered honestly.

"Make her walk the plank?" David wondered.

"No, I abandoned her on an island. I'm not proud of it."

"So you were her high seas adventure." Mary Margaret didn't say it as a question.

"Her high seas adventure?" Killian asked. Was that all he was to her?

"Well, she did get the treasure instead of you, so she bested you, how many people can say that. It's not like she bragged about it, but there was some pride in her eyes when she spoke about it."

"Pride wasn't the only thing though. Might have been a little bit of regret too." David added. They all turned to look at Bernadette through the window. "All I see now is anger and sadness."

"She said death was coming. Did she have any family?" Emma wanted to know. "Maybe they are here, we need answers about her so we can protect the town."

"She had a brother, Richard. I don't recall ever running into him here." Killian offered.

"Maybe Henry can find something in the book. Find out about her magic." Mary Margaret suggested.

"Magic?" That brought Killian back to the present. "Bernadette has magic?"

"Thought you of all people would recognize that cuff." Regina had let herself into the office. "Are you going to talk to your former flame?"

"Is it that obvious?" Killian asked.

"I know the look, betrayal and anger. Maybe you can get answers from her."

"Don't think she wants to talk to me."

Emma took his hand. "Try, please."

Killian heaved a heavy sign, pulled himself together and walked out the cell.

"Forgot what you looked like, Killian." Bernadette remarked, she didn't move from her spot on the cot.

"Nice to see you too, lass. What's this I'm hearing about you having magic?" He wasn't going to beat about the bush.

"Did you think you knew everything about me? Sorry, that is so far from the truth." There was something emotionless about her voice.

"I see that now. You are a stranger to me. What are you doing here?" He did not want this conversation to go longer than it needed to.

"I'm just here to pick up something that's mine, then I'll be out of your hair. Though what comes after me isn't my problem."

"What's coming?" Was he actually getting answers from her?

"Telling you would ruin the surprise. You and your friends should be grateful, no one ever gets a warning."

"Don't expect a thank you from me, lass." Killian growled.

"Trust me, I don't expect anything from you, Killian." Bernadette was suddenly on her feet and acting defensive. She stared at him for a moment then stepped to the side. As if those seconds of eye contact hurt her. She threaded her arms through the bars and studied the people in the small office. "So you and the Savior?" She ventured.

Killian was uncomfortable with the remark. "Aye." She wouldn't hurt Emma, would she?

"Her title isn't going to save her. She can't stop what is going to happen. She's no match for me." There was something off about her voice. Like she was a solider just carrying out orders. Like she had no choice in the matter.

"No match for you? What are you, Bernadette?" He was now scared to know.

"I'm the Destroyer."

"The what?"

"The one destined to bring the most powerful item in all the realms to the most powerful sorcerer in all the realms. I will have a hand in destroying it all." There was no emotion in her eyes, she just stared at the wall.

But Killian also saw fight and reluctance. "You don't have to do. If you don't want to, you don't have to. Don't give into the darkness." He attempted to sway her.

She gave a heartless chuckle. "It doesn't matter if I want to or not. It's my destiny and you can't fight destiny. You can ignore but it will always catch up with you." Bernadette realized she was rambling, she hadn't meant to tell Killian so much. But she couldn't stop. "It's the whispers in my head, whispers from the past. They wouldn't stop."

* * *

 **Meaning up with Killian could have been worse.**

 **So yeah, I am sticking the titles of the Bounty Hunter Chronicles into this story.**

 **Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Will Bernadette let something slip?**

* * *

"So how long are you going to keep me here?" Bernadette asked, she wished she had something to do with her hands to pass the time.

"When you learn to play well with others." Emma answered, not looking up from her paperwork at the desk.

Bernadette chuckled. "Should I change my permanent residence to this cell then? Mind you, I don't share either."

"Why does that not surprise me?" This was not giving Emma any answers. Maybe if the conversation kept going, the magical bounty hunter would slip.

"Just letting you know, I'm on a tight deadline. This wasn't a vacation for me. I actually have a purpose in this town."

"And what will happen if you don't do your job?"

Bernadette paused, something crossed her face. Worry, concern, terror. She clearly wasn't in change. "Things, terrible things will happen even if I don't do my job. But this is my task, my destiny whether I want it or not. I need to get back to him, and not empty handed." She swallowed her fear and straightened up. "Besides, I shouldn't be away from hm. It's not right. He shouldn't be alone. I'm the only thing that he has." A whole different emotion washed over her.

"Bernadette, I'm the Savior." Emma stood up, she recognized a person stuck between a rock and a hard place before. "I have broken curses and faced so many villains and won. I can help you."

"Thanks for the offer, it's sweet. But no one can help me." Bernadette said before pacing the small cell. "How did my life end up being like this? Where did it all go so wrong? I'm not a villain, or at least I don't think I am. I'm just… a bunch of flaws stitched together with good intentions I guess. I do the wrong things hoping that something good would come out of it."

Emma Swan could only watched helplessly and wonder.

* * *

Emma was not paying attention to the conversation at the table later that night. It was the usual heroes: herself, Henry, Mary Margaret, Regina David and Killian. Obviously the topic was Bernadette and the impending doom she was planning on enacting.

"She kept talking about him. Killian, did you get anything else out of her?" David asked.

"No, beyond that speech about destiny, the lass is tight lipped when it comes to me. It's like she hates me for something I didn't do." Killian said.

"I could force answers out of her." Regina nicely suggested.

"And there's the Evil Queen talking again." Mary Margaret commented.

"If it gets answer from the bounty hunter."

"What if there's two hims?" Emma suddenly pipped in . Five pairs of confused eyes were on her. "There's the him that she works for, that she is answering to, that she is scared of. Then there is the him that she…" Emma was still thinking through her words out in her head, then locked eyes with her son. The pieces almost fit together, now she just had to test the theory. "Henry, did you leave the storybook at the station?"

Henry was confused for a moment then understood. This was part of the operation, he had named it operation firebird. "Yeah, I think I did."

They quickly left Granny's before anyone could question their actions.

* * *

Bernadette was pacing her cell, she had to get out, she had a job to do. Actually she had a few jobs to do.

The door opened, she had no idea who would come to visit her. It was the Savior and boy Bernadette had met in the forest. Why were they here? To Bernadette's complete surprise, they paid no attention to her.

"Do you remember where you put the book, Henry?" Emma asked.

"It was on the desk, here it is." Henry answered, pulling a large book from under a pile of papers. "Alright Mom, anything else we need?"

"No, I think we are good. I'll meet you outside, I need to lock up." Emma told him and watched him leave. Then she turned her focus to the woman in the cell.

Bernadette had a look of sadness in her eyes when she heard Henry's response to Emma. The Savior had been right. Now did she have to worry more?

"He doesn't know, does he?" Emma broke the silence.

"No." Bernadette was quite straight forward with her answer. Then she added more quietly. "I would like it to stay that way." She choked back a sudden sob. One person could get her this emotional.

Emma nodded and headed to the door.

"Emma." Bernadette called after her, the Savior turned around. "I'm not a threat, in that aspect." The air had to be cleared in that matter.

* * *

 **So... the two hims? Thoughts on that one? Also, she does not want to get back together with Killian Jones.**

 **Reviews?**

 **A note to Alexa, the guest reviewer, almost everything that happened between Killian and Bernadette is in "People Like Me Don't Deserve Happy Endings", found on my profile. Mind you, I said almost everything. This is an alternate timeline to my actual saga. Bernadette has a few secrets.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Answers here, maybe?**

* * *

Bernadette was staring at the ceiling when he entered the station much later that night. "This is how you choose to spend your time?"

She didn't bother lifting her head. "This wasn't by choice, Hyde."

He chuckled. "At least you have a window. How are you going to do your part from here?"

That made her leap to her feet. "Are you seriously keeping tabs on me? What I do and how I achieve it is none of your business. We both answer to him and you know it."

"And you think the Destroyer is above me? I just spoke with him. He is moving the timetable up. I assume you know he is not patient."

"Well, I'm stuck here, powerless." She held up her wrist. "Maybe you could lend a hand?"

"Are we partners now? I don't trust you. Besides, I don't think you would do the job as fast as it needs to be done. I think you need some incentive."

"Incentive …?" Bernadette began then her eyes fell on a small cap in Hyde's hands. Fear filled her. "Where did you get that?"

"Our benefactor. Enough incentive for you?" He held it out to her only to pull it back when she reached for it.

Hyde was taunting her with her most precious possession. How dare he! The only thing protecting him were the bars separating them.

"Now that I have your attention, get your job done and no one has to get hurt." Hyde told her. "Are we clear?"

How dare he call the shots? But all Bernadette could do was nod.

"Good." He let the cap drop to the floor just a few inches out of Bernadette's reach. "See you on the battlefield." Then he left and as soon as she heard the door shut, Bernadette attempted to grab the cap. But without magic or a longer arm, her tries were useless.

Maybe if she focused, ancient magic was more powerful than whatever brand of magic this town had. She quieted her mind and pictured one person.

Suddenly the cuff popped off her wrist and the cap was in her hand. She held it close. She would not fail him, she would die before failing him.

Now she had to make her exit and she didn't want it to be small. So Bernadette blasted a large hole in the wall and walked into the streets of Storybrooke.

* * *

 **Just more clues and she's out free. How much damage could she possibly do?**

 **Reviews please?**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Once Upon a Time.

Answers! Earth shattering answers! And someone is going to be massively pissed off.

* * *

The bounty hunter had somehow gotten the cuff off, blown a hole in the wall and walked out. Who knew how much damage she could do?

At least Emma felt confident about finally getting information out of Bernadette when they found her. Thanks to Henry's book, they tracked down Bernadette's adopted parents, original residents of Storybrooke. They were nice and helpful people who were worried about their daughter. Bernadette wouldn't keep secrets from her parents. She wasn't Emma.

Finally they found her, wandering the woods. Bernadette was muttering things under her breath. And throwing fireballs. Clearly she was upset about something and didn't think she had any control.

'Bernadette, what are you doing?" Michael asked, he hadn't seen his daughter in years and now felt like he didn't even know her.

Bernadette instantly knew that voice and turned around to see Charles and Eleanor. Her family. They were safe and by the looks of their clothes, Storybrooke was their home.

She wanted to run to them, to bury them in a hug. But she had bigger issues to take care of. "I don't have a choice. I can't lose him. The Horned King has him!" Bernadette cried.

Emma blinked, that was a new villain. She really needed to brush up on her fairy tales and villains.

Eleanor risked taking a step close. "Sweetheart, who does the Horned King have?" She had no idea where this conversation was going.

Bernadette broke down completely. "My son."

* * *

Mary Margaret and David sat in the station, they had just gotten off the phone with Emma. They couldn't believe their ears.

"Bernadette has a son." Mary Margaret now felt she understood the bounty hunter a little more, mother to mother.

"Who's the father?" David asked. His wife only gave him a look, then Killian Jones walked in.

"What did I miss?"

Now the answer to David's question was clear.

"Killian, you might want to talk to Bernadette." Mary Margaret said gently.

* * *

Bernadette was finally in Granny's. Her parents had forced her to eat something called an omelet.

"So, you have a son. How old is he?" Eleanor asked. She was still trying to understand how much had happened without her knowing.

"Andrew is four. Time hadn't always stayed still for us, we jumped realms a few times." Bernadette answered, moving food around on her plate.

"Where did you two visit? Where was he born?" There were so many questions.

"Andrew was born in Wonderland. We have visited Oz, Agrabah, DunBroch, Camelot, Arendelle. I guess we are both wanderers at heart. But the Land of Untold Stories is where we have roots and friends."

"Andrew, that's a nice name."

"After my father." After the first man who loved her and taught her how to protect herself. She had to honor him, as opposed to… him.

"Speaking of father, who is your child's father?" Michael finally spoke up.

Bernadette only shrugged. "It doesn't matter. He isn't in the picture."

Suddenly the door flew open and Killian Jones stepped into the diner. Rage was radiating off of him. His hard eyes fell on Bernadette. He stormed over to her table. "We need…" He paused and forced his anger down a notch. "Can we talk?"

Bernadette shifted uncomfortably in her seat. He knew, that was the only reason she was this angry and wanted to talk to her. "Why? I have nothing to say to you." She told him. Though, honestly there were a million things she wanted to say to him but was scared to have that conversation.

"Nothing to say? What about telling me I have a son?!" He roared.

Those words made Bernadette sick to her stomach. She stood up, grabbed his arm and dragged him to the back door. They stood in a hallway, very sure no one would interrupt their oncoming screaming match.

"You have nothing! Don't you dare think you have something!" Bernadette needed to make that perfectly clear.

"Is he my son?"

"Now you want responsibility? You abandoned me!" She screamed back Or had he forgotten how their relationship ended?

"You betrayed me! What was I supposed to do?" He asked.

Good question. "I was supposed to be far away by the time you figured it out." Bernadette said quietly.

"So you thought I was stupid? Thought that I wouldn't catch on? Was any of it real?"

Was he really looking for those kinds of answers now? "Shut up!" She was not prepared for this conversation or at least going down this road with him.

"Was it real? Or was I just a job for you? Is that your style, love a man then leave?" Killian just kept asking questions, never seeming to get any answers from Bernadette.

"Love? It was more like use a man then leave him. I learned that from the best!" There, right back in his face. That should end that part of this questioning.

"Why didn't you find me and tell me?" Killian wanted to know.

"What good would that do? I showed up and said I was carrying your child, what would you have done? Lived on the Jolly Roger? Yes, that is the best place to raise a child. Would you have given up the ship and we live on land, safe and sound? Don't lie to me or yourself, you would never give up the ship. I did what was right for my son. To hell with what you want." Bernadette yelled.

Was she wrong? Was Killian even thinking straight? Did he even care at this point? Did anything matter, the past was in the past, there was no changing that.

Killian controlled his tempter. "The Horned King has our son."

Bernadette didn't want to hear those words again. She slapped him across the face. "My son! You abandoned me, you abandoned him! You were never there! He's not yours and will never be! Don't think for a moment that you can be a hero in his eyes if you can save him! You are nothing to him! I am his mother, I have been there every day! I will save him."

"You need help." He touched his cheek. She hadn't changed at all. Still felt the need to work alone.

She wanted to punch him, knock him out so he wouldn't try anything heroic to get back into her good graces. But she was the adult, the parent now. And parents don't hit other… adults.

So instead Bernadette went right back to their beginning and threw her dagger at him, pinning him to the wall. "Not from the likes of you. I will get him back and then we are going home." She barely looked at him as she walked back out into the main room of the diner.

* * *

 **Are you surprised? So, was the right choice made? Did he overreact?**

 **Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do now own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Killian and Emma need to talk.**

* * *

Killian walked through the front door and slammed it behind him. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this much rage. He was ready to punch the wall when a hand closed around his wrist.

"Killian, calm down. What happened?" Emma asked, knowing she had to be the reasonable one here.

"Bernadette! She kept it all from me, for all I know she would never have told me. She never would have told me I was a… that I have a son!" He began to say then looked at her. "You knew?" Killian couldn't believe it.

"I had a hutch." Emma hated that she had known.

"And you decided not to tell me?"

"It wasn't my place. I understand where she was coming from, her reasons." Emma was being completely honest.

"Understood where she was coming from? Henry and Baelfire… Neal?" Killian still had to remind himself that the man was Neal.

"Henry asked about his father once, I lied and said he was dead. If we hadn't gone to New York and run into him, I would have kept the lie going. I just wanted to protect him from being let down and hurt by Neal."

"But Neal was in Henry's life for a short time." Killian tried to find the silver lining.

"Henry was older and they were in the same room, staring at each other. There wasn't much I could do. If they hadn't met and somehow Neal found out about Henry, he would have fought a little bit but understood it was my choice. I was his mother and he couldn't force his way into Henry's life.

This wasn't going Killian's way. "You forced your way into Henry's life when you first came to Storybrooke."

"He went looking for me. He had been told he was crazy and he was unhappy. Regina was crazy back then. I was just being a mother and doing everything in my power to make sure my son was taken of and safe."

"My son isn't safe, he's being held by the Horned King."

Emma had to admit, just to herself those words sounded odd coming out of Killian's mouth. But it wasn't going to change anything. "And Bernadette will do everything to get him back. If she needs help, I hope she will ask for it. She is a mother who loves her child."

"So what do I do now?"

"Understand she is his mother and she will decide what is best for. All you can do it make sure he is happy."

Emma didn't really know what the future held. When Bernadette did get her son back, were they staying in Storybrooke? Would that affect Emma's relationship with Killian, having his son here?

She shook her head. First things first, saving an innocent boy.

* * *

"I don't know what to do. I don't know what the right thing to do is." Bernadette told the silent headstone.

While it technically had the name of a stranger, she could feel Derek's spirit.

"I do wonder how my life would have been if I came here with the curse, with you. would I have been able to save you? Now we will never know." And the sobs slowly started. "I'm sorry I wasn't there, I had to protect my child, you understand that, right?"

No answer, not even a breeze.

"So you're just going to be angry with me? Never expected this kind of behavior from you."

Then she heard footsteps behind her, Bernadette quickly wiped her face before turning around. Enough people had seen enough emotion from her.

Regina stood a few feet away, she held a few flowers in her hands. Just a regular mourner. "I'm sorry to disturb you, I'll come back…"

"You said you killed him, why? Why did you kill him?" Bernadette asked, knowing she was repeating herself. The truth still hadn't sunk in. But she had to know.

Regina was scared to answer but she knew she had to. "The curse was slowly breaking, I was losing my hold on him. And he chose Emma over me."

"So you killed an innocent man because you were jealous." That was a statement, not a question.

"Yes."

"What about Robin? How did he die?"

"Hades tried to kill me, Robin stepped in front…" Regina had to choke back her own tears. Her heart was nowhere near being mended.

"So he died to save someone he cared about? That's how he wanted to go, as a hero. I just always thought it would have been to save me." Then part of Regina's story confused her. "Hades? God of the Dead? How does he fit into this?"

"Captain Hook sacrificed himself to save us all from the Dark Ones. Emma refused to let him go. So we bonded together as a family and went to the Underworld to bring him back."

"Wait, Captain Killian Jones did something for someone else?" Bernadette couldn't wrap her mind around that information.

"He changed, most of us have changed since coming to Storybrooke."

"This place could have been the fresh start I dreamed of." Bernadette mused.

"Robin has a daughter." Regina said.

Bernadette stared. "With who…?"

"My half-sister…"

"Please don't explain that one to me. I don't want to understand." As if Storybrooke wasn't strange enough.

"Would you like to meet her?"

A baby, Robin's baby, would take Bernadette's mind off of everything for little while. She nodded and followed Regina away from the cemetery.

They came to a small farmhouse. Regina softly knocked on the door. A redheaded woman opened one door, and stood behind a piece of glass. She look frazzled. "What do you want, Regina?"

"This is Bernadette, she came here with the people from the Land of Untold Stories. She was one of Robin's friends from the Enchanted Forest. Can we come in?"

The redhead took one long look at Bernadette and knew exactly who she was. "The last sorceress of the House Llyr. This is a surprise."

"At least someone recognizes me." Bernadette grinned.

"I'm Zelena." The door opened and Zelena walked to the kitchen. Bernadette and Regina followed.

"You have visitors, munchkin." Zelena picked up the baby from her swing.

"We named her Robin, after her father." Regina told her.

Bernadette could only nod. She tentatively held out her hands. She wanted to hold baby Robin. Zelena handed her over.

"Hi there, sweetheart. I knew your daddy a long time ago. He taught me how to use a bow." The baby smiled and grabbed Bernadette's finger. "You have your daddy's eyes, you know that? Bernadette almost didn't want to let go. This was the last piece of Robin in any world. But she knew she had to hand Robin back to Zelena. "Enjoy it while she is this little and you can set her down and she doesn't move."

"You have children?"

"A four year old. Never stops moving."

* * *

 **Aww, baby Robin. Still not okay with him dying. And Bernadette is slowly learning that Killian is a changed man, will that change her decision about him and their son?**

 **Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **She is asking for something... omg tell the media!**

* * *

The station was quiet, it was just Emma and David in there. Both of them had a lot on their minds.

A soft knock on the wall brought them back to the present.

Bernadette stood there and she looked so uncomfortable. "Hi, am I interrupting something?"

"No, what do you need?" David asked.

"I need…" She closed her eyes and forced the words out. "I need help."

Emma got to her feet, she understood how difficult it was for the bounty hunter to admit she needed anything. "You got it, what do you need help with exactly?"

"A magical blade, where do you keep all your magical items?"

"Excalibur?" David wanted to know.

"No, there are other magical blades in the realms." Bernadette told him.

"I have an idea of where it could be." Emma began to walk to the door. "Dad, watch the station. I'm going to take Bernadette to the pawn shop."

Bernadette followed Emma out. She had no idea what to expect in this pawn shop. For some reason, the bounty hunter wanted to talk. "So you and Killian? You seem like a good person, like a true good person, a hero. And it would seem Killian is now a good guy too."

"Yeah, he changed, I watched it a lot of it. What about you? Have you changed?"

Bernadette paused. She had never really considered herself a villain, did that mean she had to change?" "Well, I have a didn't have a choice, I want my child to have a good role model."

"Kids are a good reason to change, but you should want to do it for you." Emma told her.

"And this is why you are the Savior and I'm the Destroyer." Bernadette congratulated her. "But I think it's all about balance, you know. Balancing the past with the present. I was a cold hearted bounty hunter, now I'm a caring mother. And sometimes I have to be both sides.

It was a short walk and when the door opened, a bell rung over her head. It was packed with items, some she knew and others she didn't. But she did know the man behind the counter.

The Dark One, in a less odd form.

"Wow, so things haven't changed much since the Enchanted Forest. You people still go to him for so called help?" Bernadette gave Emma a quizzed glance.

Emma shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't a fan but like in the Enchanted Forest, the Dark One was a necessary evil. "Bernadette is one of our newest residences, she needs something magical."

"So you ran off to the Land of Untold Stories. I guess I was wrong about you eventually making a deal with me." The Dark One wasn't a fan of greetings.

"She needs a blade to get her son back." Emma wanted to get back on topic.

"Son? I never received a birth announcement." He remarked.

"I'll tell you where you can shove the birth announcement." Bernadette spoke directly to him. And then her eyes spotted it.

"Still as rude as ever…" He began and the next sound he heard was glass breaking.

Bernadette had slammed her fist into a glass case and she carefully picked up a sword.

Before either Emma or the Dark One could react, Bernadette spun her hand, freezing them in place with her magic.

"Bernadette, what are you doing? Are you going to save us all?" Emma could still talk.

"Saving my son. Dyrnwyn is the only thing he needs to unleash the Cauldron Born. I'm going to save myself and my son."

"Unleashing them would destroy the world." Gold said, more for Emma's sake.

"I don't care. All that matters is my son. He's all I have, Emma. I thought you of all people would understand. I don't have a choice, this is my destiny. It was foreseen I would give the Horned King Dyrnwyn. You can't change your destiny Emma, no matter how hard you try. I'm sorry." She sadly told the both of them. Then Bernadette disappeared in a cloud of yellow smoke.

The freezing spell broke as soon as Bernadette left. Emma heaved a sigh. "What's it like looking in a mirror?"

Gold shook his head. "Terrifying."

* * *

 **She met up with the Dark One, awesome. And is going to betray them all, most likely.**

 **Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Time to destroy the world and get her son back...**

* * *

She ran, why was she always running? Running from her past, running from her future, running from danger, running to danger. Bernadette had the sword, and it knew it. And reacted accordingly, by burning her.

She dropped it and held her hand. Burned flesh stared up at her. "Punishing me now, are you? I'm in charge, if I say you are going to him, you are going to him whether you want to or not." Bernadette felt ridiculous, talking to an object. Hopefully no one would find her like this.

Bernadette reached for the sword but it jumped a few feet away. Fed up, she threw magic at it, freezing the sword from making any more unwelcome movements.

The woods was no silence, like even nature knew what kind of terror was coming. And terror was an understatement. The Cauldron Born were soldiers who couldn't die, they would sweep across the realm, killing all who resisted. And when one realm surrendered, they would move on to the next one. And the Horned King would rule over all, darkness and fear would be the new normal.

And where did Bernadette fit into all of this darkness? As the one who presented him with the key to raising the Cauldron Born, she would have a place of honor. Title, rank, a place to call home. But at what price?

"Bernadette?"

Great, someone found her. But the voice was comforting and familiar. She turned around to see Julia, the closest thing she ever had to a sister.

Julia walked over and sat next to Bernadette. "So what kind of trouble did you get yourself into now?"

Bernadette couldn't help but chuckle, Julia always made her feel better. "I think I'm in a constant state of trouble. Either that or trouble is my middle name. I can doom the world with this sword."

"I know you, you don't want to do that."

Killian said the same thing, but she wasn't going to listen to him. Julia was very different. "I don't want to but I don't have a choice."

"Look, I have known you since we were children and yes a lot has happened since we parted, but you have always been in control of your life. No one makes the rules for you. You always find a way. There must be something only you can do."

Bernadette let the words sink in, right down to her soul. And something came to her mind. There was something that only she could do. It was a long shot, but it was worth a try.

She suddenly hugged Julia. "Thank you."

"Anytime. Now when do I meet my nephew?"

"When I save him." Bernadette picked herself up and knew where she had to return.

* * *

Bernadette had choices, she always had choices. She just didn't always realize it. She walked back to the pawn shop, he would still be angry but the Dark One was her only chance.

She pushed the door opened He was still behind the counter only he was moving now. "And look who's back." He sounded surprised.

"You're still mad at me?" Bernadette needed to know if she needed to make a quick escape.

"I should be, dearie but I'm not. What do you need from me now?"

"You have Dyrnwyn, so I'm guessing you have the Book of Three here." She hated laying all her cards out bit she had to.

"What do you plan on doing with that?"

"I'm going to attempt to save my son without dooming everyone."

The Dark One nodded and went to the back room. He returned with a large book. "I was never able to magically summon this book." He placed it on the counter.

"Because it's ancient magic. Far beyond your understanding." Bernadette opened the book and began to search for ritual she needed. "Why are you suddenly so helpful?"

"Because I understand your motivation, feeling the need to do everything possible to save your son." There was a hint of humanity in the Dark One's eyes.

"Are you telling me you have a son?" She couldn't believe this revelation.

"Had a son."

Now Bernadette stared and her heart broke. She had no idea, never would have dreamed the Dark One had a family. He had always been a figure of annoyance and dealings. "I am so sorry." And she was completely honest.

"It wasn't that long ago and I have tried to make amends. Now I have another one on the way and it's my job to make sure he doesn't hate me."

Bernadette kept her thoughts to herself, he didn't need her judgement. She only nodded.

Behind her, the door swung open. "I did not think you would come back here." Emma sounded out of breath and annoyed.

"Lower you weapon, Miss Swan. The sorceress and I have come to an understanding." The Dark One said.

"You figured out a way to save your son without destroying us all?" Emma took a careful step to look at the book, she was curious.

"It's simple. A very long time ago, there were three enchantresses who were sworn to protect and stand beside the house of Llyr. But when the house was under attack from the Horsemen of Annuvin the enchantresses were nowhere to be found. So the head of the house cursed them to roam between life and death for the rest of time. Only a descent of Llyr can release them." That was the short version of the story Bernadette grew up hearing.

"And I'm guessing that's you?"

"Yes. It's just a simple ritual, I make my bargain, they do their job, and then I get my son back." And it should be that easy, Bernadette hoped so.

"Sounds like a good plan. Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm good." Bernadette said, picking up the book and headed to the door.

"The book is yours anyway, of course you can take it with you." The Dark One called after her.

Bernadette stopped and turned around. "Thank you for all your help and understanding. Emma, you don't need to help me, you don't need to get involved. With the situation between me and Killian, I don't want anyone else to be caught in the middle." She was honestly trying to be the bigger person.

Emma didn't take the hint. "I know you're new here but in this town, we all help each other no matter what. We don't let personal issues get in the way."

Bernadette rolled her eyes then looked at the Dark One. "Is she always like this, a fan of togetherness?"

"No, she used to be very solo, then she found her family and built friendship." He answered.

"So Killian has a type. Fine, I need an open area and maybe…"

"Some moral support beside your family. You got it."

"And Emma," Bernadette began and almost wasn't sure she was going to finish her statement. "he can come."

* * *

 **So I was drawing on Return of the King here, obviously. But will it work? And she's opening up to letting Killian in.**

 **Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Okay, this scene was fun to write. It's HEAVILY based on The Black Cauldron.**

* * *

An hour later, Bernadette found herself in the middle of the street and she was far from alone. Charles and Eleanor were there to support her, that and they were curious about Bernadette's magic. So were Julia and John. Then Emma Swan showed up with her family, or as Bernadette saw it, half the town. Snow, Charming, Regina, Henry, and Killian. Even the Dark One stood there. He had only heard of ancient magic, he wanted to see it for himself.

Bernadette wanted to complain about the large audience but a look from Emma made her shut her mouth. She turned away from the crowd and prepared herself. Focusing her magic, she craved a spiral into the payment.

"Something else in this town that needing fixing thanks to the bounty hunter, great." She heard Regina scoff.

Ignoring the Evil Queen, Bernadette slid her hand up the sword. She held back a small scream as she closed her fist and let her blood drip onto the spiral. She whispered a few words under her breath. That was supposed to be all it took to summon the Enchantresses.

But all Bernadette was surrounded by was silence and confusion.

Had she done something wrong? Were the Enchantresses not bound to Llyr anymore? Had they already been freed? Bernadette tried not to let her fear get the best of her.

Finally she heard a crackle and saw a billowing cloud of smoke rushing towards her. Well, they certainly knew how to make an entrance.

"Who dares call upon the Sisterhood? Doing so only ends in death." Came a strong voice.

"Yeah, who disturbs our beauty sleep?" Came another voice who just sounded annoyed.

There wasn't enough time in all the realms for the amount of beauty sleep they needed. Decayed flesh, torn clothes, matted hair and sunken eyes. Bernadette forced herself to remain calm. "I do." Her voice was steady.

All three Enchantresses focused on her. "You? Foolish girl. We cannot be summoned by just anyone. We only answer to…"

"Me." Bernadette held up Dyrnwyn. Apparently she needed to prove who she was.

The Enchantresses took a shocked step back. The sword was the only thing they respected in any realm. And they became friendly. "Allow me to introduce ourselves then. I am Orddu." The tallest one began. "This is Orwen…" The short one who had a far off look. "And Orgoch." The one who looked like she woke up on the wrong side of the bed since the beginning of time.

Orddu, assumingly the leader, dipped her finger into the small pool of blood and tasted it. "Bernadette, it's Bernadette isn't it?" She studied Bernadette. "I must admit, I had higher hopes for you. You are aware there are many paths to choose."

"Had you chosen differently, these people would have been your family. You would have been so happy." Orwen added.

"But you would be dead much sooner than you had planned." Orgoch finished.

Bernadette's mind spun. Done something differently? But that would have meant her death. "I don't regret any of my choices." She told them.

"Suit yourself duckling."

"Though you did dodge a bullet when it came to the Dark One." Orgoch remarked.

The bounty hunter opened her mouth to ask something but nothing came out. "I don't want to know what you mean by that."

"Now why have you summoned us to this dreary town?" Orddu asked.

"I don't think it's dreary." Orwen said, looking around, her eyes scanned the crowd and she appeared to have winked at someone.

Bernadette rolled her eyes, she didn't have time for nonsense. "Attention over here, ladies. I want to make a bargain."

And like moths to a flame, the Enchantresses drew closer. "A bargain, that sounds like fun. What do you have in mind?"

"My son has been kidnapped by the Horned King. I want him returned to me, alive and unharmed."

"That doesn't sound so hard."' Orwen mused.

"And…" Bernadette had their attention, she was going to get everything she could out of it. "I want you to destroy the Horned King." For once, she wasn't just looking out for herself, but for all the realms.

"Destroy the Horned King? Why would you send us on this suicide mission?" Orgoch asked, feeling like they were doing all the hard work.

"Because your magic has no rival." Maybe flattery would get her somewhere.

"And pray tell, what you are giving us in return?" Orddu wanted to know, was the reward going to be worth the fight?

"Your freedom." The only thing they truly desired.

There was a collective gasp and a quick huddle to discuss the terms. It didn't last long.

Orddu spoke for all three of them. "Well ducking, you made your self a bargain. Be at this spot at midnight. We will bring your boy here." Then they disappeared the same way they came.

* * *

Bernadette was outside the clock tower thirty minutes before midnight. She wanted to pace but Eleanor held her hand and sat next to her on the sidewalk. So tapping her foot was the only thing Bernadette could do to release her worry.

"Did I do the right thing?" She finally spoke. "Did I put my faith in the right people?"

"You are the only one who has any power over them. They can't do anything against you." Eleanor told her.

"Why did I think I deserve anything nice?" Now her fear set in and she ripped her hand out of Eleanor. "People like me don't deserve happy endings." She had to fight the sobs.

Then she noticed she had an audience, again. And Killian was staring right at her. Neither of them knew how to react in this situation. But he was as worried as she was.

The clock stuck midnight finally. The air was still. Where were they? Did something go wrong? Bernadette did not want to think the worse.

At the last stoke, there was a sudden flash of green light, the three Enchantresses stood at the end of the street. And they had a small boy with them.

"Andrew!" Bernadette ran to him.

"Not so fast, duckling. Your end first." Orddu warned.

Bernadette sighed but did hold up her hands. Her eyes closed for a moment, when they reopened, the pupils were yellow. "I release you."

The large cuffs that were on the Enchantress's wrists fell to ground. They were free.

Andrew ran to his mother who held him close. "I am never going to let you out of my sight again." Bernadette tried not to cry, she had to be strong for him.

"We can finally be at peace." Orwen sounded like nothing could have made her happier.

"I still don't like her." Orgoch needed to put that fact out there.

"Hush, you don't like anyone. The Horned King is defeated, you should have been the one to stop him, but no matter. Someone put an end to his evil."

"But I would have died." Bernadette pointed out .

Orddu smiled and it was only slightly unnerving. "Interesting people find ways to come back. Thank you, duckling. Things did work out for you. Never think you don't deserve happiness."

The three Enchantresses stood together and faded into a mist.

Now Bernadette could turn her full attention to her son. "Did he hurt you?" She began to look for cuts.

"No Mama, I'm fine. Who are they?" He pointed to Charles and Eleanor who were walking towards them.

That wasn't going to be an uncomfortable conversation. "Remember I told you I was taken in when I was little? This is Charles and Eleanor."

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Andrew." Charles said. "We heard so much about you."

Andrew would have answered but yawned instead.

"You had a long day. Both of you are coming to our house." Eleanor told them. "Bernadette you need a good night's rest."

Bernadette nodded, she didn't want to argue. She picked up Andrew and followed Eleanor. And attempted to avoid Killian's gaze.

That failed.

The connection was quick and filled with self-control on the pirate's part. Bernadette walked past him. They would deal with their issues in the morning.

* * *

 **So many hints to her path had she stayed, if Andrew hadn't existed. But she doesn't regret anything. So that's good.**

 **Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **And maybe she should clear the air with someone.**

* * *

It was the best night's sleep Bernadette had in a long time. Andrew was safe, the Horned King was defeated. She joined Charles and Eleanor at Granny's the next morning. She entered the dinner with Andrew and spotted two familiar faces.

"Good morning Bernadette. How is Andrew holding up?" Snow looked like she wanted to hug the bounty hunter.

"He is good." Bernadette picked Andrew up and placed him on a high stool at the counter.

"And would the brave man want some pancakes?" Granny asked.

"Pancakes, what's a pancake?" Andrew asked.

"You don't know what a pancake is? You have no idea what you are missing." Granny said before disappearing behind a door.

"Who are you?" Andrew looked at Snow and David.

"They are acquaintances of Mama's." Bernadette answered.

David chuckled. "Acquaintances, really Bernadette? I thought we were a bit more than that."

"Fine, these are my friends from when I lived in the Enchanted Forest." She corrected herself. Friends, that was such a foreign word.

Then Bernadette saw the back of Killian's head, had he sat facing the wall on purpose? She had to be the bigger person here. So she walked over to his table.

"Can I sit?" She asked, she wasn't going to push. He nodded. "So I heard you were recently on an interesting adventure."

Killian stared at her. She wasn't yelling at him, that was good right?

"The Underworld."

"It was the only way I could be the hero I always wanted to be." He answered.

"I feel like I don't even know you." Bernadette mused, there was a hint of sadness. The truth was becoming so clear, neither of them knew each other anymore. "Thank you, for keeping your distance last night."

"Swan and I had an interesting discussion and she pointed out that you are his mother and you call the shots."

"She's smart. You're lucky to have her."

Killian nodded. Was that approval from his former flame? Not that he needed it, but it was good to hear. He looked over at Andrew. "He seems to be coping well, not traumatized by recent events."

"Of course he's fine, he's.." Bernadette stopped herself. She almost said their son. "You know, he's a survivor."

"Do you have someone special in the Land of Untold Stories?"

"Are you seriously asking about my love life?" She wasn't sure why he was asking or if she was going to answer.

"I just want to make sure he has a male role model in his life." Killian was making strides towards a good relationship with her.

"Fair point. Do I have someone? Yes, no, maybe, I hope." Bernadette kept changing her answer. Killian couldn't help but notice the blush creeping onto her face. "He's Andrew's school teacher. He's sweet and kind and funny."

"What is good man like that doing in the Land of Untold Stories?"

"He's running from a headless demon."

Killian chuckled. "That sounds right up your alley."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You crave adventure." No matter how much time had passed, he still knew that part of her hadn't changed.

Bernadette grinned. "I have a different kind of adventure now."

Andrew walked over to her. "Mama, are we going home soon?"

"Yes baby, later today. Did you finish eating?"

"Cleared my plate. Can you learn how to make pancakes so you can make them every morning?"

"We'll see about that."

Then Andrew looked at Killian, their identical eyes met. "Mama, who's this?"

"This is Killian, he's…" Bernadette wasn't ready to go down that road and didn't know what to say.

"A friend. I'm one of your mother's friends." Killian received a grateful glance from Bernadette. "You weren't scared when you were with the Horned King, were you?"

"No, I'm not scared of anything, expect Mama when she's angry."

Killian chuckled. "That scares everyone."

"Alright Andrew, say good bye." She pushed him off her lap.

"Good bye!" Andrew ran across the diner to Michael.

Bernadette stood up and began to follow her son. But she stopped. "Killian, I meant what I said, that I don't regret any of my choices."

* * *

 **So, who's her guy back in the Land of Untold Stories? And she is on good terms with Killian.**

 **Reviews?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **And it's back home we go!**

* * *

"Are you sure we can't convince you to stay here, sweetheart?" Helen asked. She and the rest of the family was outside the clock tower.

"I'm sure, as nice as this town is it's not home. We have to get back to our lives. In the Land of Untold Stories." Bernadette held Andrew's hand. She was ready to go home.

"Take care of yourself." Michael hugged her tight. "Please visit if you are able to. Don't become a stranger again."

"I'll see what I can do. She exchanged hugs with Helen and Julia. Then she noticed Snow and David standing close. Were they expecting good bye hugs also?

Well it wasn't going to happen, she was nowhere near that close with them. But they did get a well-meaning wave. And thankfully they accepted them.

Emma was another story. The Savior stepped up. "It was good to meet you and I hope you find everything you are looking for."

"Yeah, same to you." That sounded so lame to her ears. "I wish you nothing but happiness." Bernadette smiled.

"Bye bye." Andrew said next to her.

What kind of good bye was Killian expecting? What was Bernadette willing to give him? Why was everything so complicated and awkward?

Bernadette held her small wishing stone in her hands, touched it to her lips and tossed it on the ground. A portal appeared and the smells of home greeted them. She and Andrew were ready to set in.

"Wait."

That voice stopped Bernadette and she had no idea what to expect. She turned around and Killian was walking towards them. He got down to Andrew's level. "I wanted you to have something to remember your short time in Storybrooke." He handed the child a small wooden ship.

Andrew took it. "Thank you."

Killian nodded, keeping all of his emotions inside. He got back to his feet and just looked at Bernadette.

What was she supposed to say? "Killian, if I need anything, I'll let you know." She told him. Would she keep her promise, probably not but at least it was out there now. And he knew it.

He nodded and watched along with everyone else as Bernadette and Andrew left Storybrooke.

* * *

They landed in the middle of the town, causing people to stare at them. Bernadette didn't care, she was home.

"Come on, you are going to Mother Hubbard. She will want to make sure you are safe. I have to go make my own visit."

The school house was empty and quiet when Bernadette softly knocked on the door. She didn't want to startle him.

The man at the desk looked up and a bright smile out on his face. "Miss Bernadette, you're back." He stood up and for a moment it looked as if he was going to run towards her but changed him mind. "I was worried you wouldn't come back."

"This is my home, Mr. Crane. I would always find my way back." She walked into the room.

"Rumor has it that you went to another realm. Please tell me all about it." He offered her his arm, he was always such a gentleman.

She smiled and took his arm. "I went to Storybrooke, met up with a few old friends. There's nothing more to tell."

"I heard Andrew went with you."

"Not exactly. He was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped? Is he safe? What happened?"

Bernadette squeezed his hand. "Andrew is safe and sound. I called in a favor to save him and I kind of saved the world in the process." That just dawned on her.

"Then that calls for celebration." He went to his desk and pulled put a flask.

"I thought you didn't drink." Bernadette chuckled.

"Don't mar the celebration. And don't tell any of the parents this is here."

"My lips are sealed." She grinned. She sat herself on the desk and he sat below her in the chair.

"So tell me of your adventure." He was truly interested, after his eyes left her lips.

Bernadette realized in that moment she couldn't deny him anything. "Storybrooke was strange, strange food which was actually quite delicious, strange clothes which I did not try on and it had what they call modern conveniences. Lights inside that aren't candles, running water inside so you can have a hot bath whenever you want. I did meet up with a few old acquaintances. Snow White and Prince Charming are still happily married with two children and a grandson. Storybrooke seems to be a place of second chances, the Evil Queen isn't really evil anymore, she is just Regina now, a good person who made bad choices. But the Dark One is still the Dark One. I was reunited with my adopted parents, Andrew got to meet his what he called his grandparents. It was really the only highlight of the trip."

"You met up with someone else from your past, didn't you?" He wanted to know.

Bernadette had planned on staying away from that topic. But if she wanted this relationship to go forward, she was going to have to be honest. "Andrew's father was there."

"How was that reunion?"

"As violent as our last fight. But in the end, we came to an understanding. Neither of us is the same person anymore, we both changed for the better. He's a good man, he's in a relationship with the Savior. I wish them all the happiness in the world."

"Did he want anything from you?"

"Just to know that Andrew was safe and loved and has a good role model in his life."

"Well, Andrew has you. You are easily the most brilliant and brave woman I have ever had the privilege to know."

Bernadette smiled. This was why she came back. The Land of Untold Stories was her home. Now she had to take a leap of faith. "Kiss me."

Ichabod stared for a moment then his eyes softened. "I thought you would never ask, Bernadette." He leaned up and suddenly everything was perfect.

* * *

 **OMG, it's Ichabod Crane, the version for the show Sleepy Hallow. So he's smart, witty, funny and cute. Very sad that show ended, but when the main character dies and it's a show based on friendship...**

 **Reveiws? Thank you for all the support for this story.**

 **Alright, this is the end of my experiment with the Untold Stories. I hope you enjoyed this journey, I know I did.**

 **For those wondering if this is my last story in the Once Upon a Time world, it was supposed to be. But then inspiration struck. Something very different, came to me as I actually paid attention to the first 10 minutes of Pacific Rim. So yeah... it's kind of like Recruited but more family drama. I have no publication date, and barely an outline and a few scenes for it. I am currently working on a book that I want to get published by the end of this year (I'm the "third" draft right now). So maybe sometime next year for the Once story.**

 **Starting up next week, I'm going back to the world the Librarians with "Easier Said Than Done".**


End file.
